The NXT Winner
by Silver Azure
Summary: Bryan Rowley won NXT, now he's in the WWE where he meets Beth Phoenix, gets into a tussle with the Miz and amongst other things, Beth Phoenix X OC pairing. RATED K PLUS FOR VIOLENCE AND MILD SWEARING.
1. Meeting Beth Phoenix

_Walking out of that arena, knowing I won NXT...it's the greatest feeling in the world! My name is Bryan Rowley and I'm on my way to being a WWE Superstar!_

So if you didn't get it the first time, yes my name is Bryan Rowley and I won NXT! That was an amazing feeling and today I'm showing up to my first event...WWE Raw! The only thing that sucks though is that I'm not on the match card tonight, I'm only making a guest appearance but maybe I can accompany a diva to the ring! Yeah right. So anyways back to the story, I'm ready even though Raw wasn't until for a few more minutes and I was just hanging in the back, they had a snack table out for us, there were some snacks and drinks and sandwiches but I wasn't hungry. Anyways would you believe who I saw as I was hanging out backstage? There wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with a white and gold mask...Rey Mysterio!

"Hey kid, congrats on winning NXT" said Rey as he patted me on the back

"Wow, thanks Rey that means a lot coming from you" I replied as I shook his hand

"So who's you're opponent tonight?" asked Rey

"I'm not on the match card tonight" I replied, as I was upset

"That sucks dude, hey how about you accompany a diva to the ring...I'm sure they'll let you" suggested Rey

"I was thinking that earlier, but I don't know I mean come on I'm just a rookie" I replied

"You'll never know unless you ask bro, now I gotta prepare because I got a number one contenders match against the Miz later tonight" said Rey as he slapped hands with me and he went to prepare for his match.

So I'm by myself again, and I had to use the restroom so I went to look for the nearest one. As I was walking to the restroom there I saw Beth Phoenix wearing an all black leather outfit.

"Wow, you're Beth Phoenix!" I exclaimed

"I am, and let me guess you're the guy who won NXT right?" she asked me

"Yeah, I did...am!" I stuttered trying not to sound like a fool in front of her

"Well congrats to you, if you don't mind I've got a match against Kelly Kelly for her Divas' championship" replied Beth

"Um...if you don't mind...can I maybe...accompany you to the ring?" I nervously asked

"Why?" asked Beth

"Well you see, I'm not on the match card tonight...all I'm doing is a special guest appearance" I replied

"Well since you're not on the match card tonight, what the heck? Sure you can" she said

"Wow...thanks Beth!" I proudly exclaimed as I gave her a hug, but she kinda looked disgusted

"Yeah...but I warn you, if you do anything stupid...you're gonna regret it" said Beth in a very serious tone.

She walked off to prep for her match and...after using the restroom I was right behind her...following her to accompany her to the ring [sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter!]  
>We were ready to enter the ring area, we were behind the curtain just seconds away from a crowd of 20,000 plus in the American Airlines Center in Dallas, man was my heart racing.<p>

"You ready?" asked Beth

"Kinda nervous" I replied nervously

"Well stop being nervous, now let's go" said Beth sternly

Her intro theme played and I found myself walking down the ramp with her, the crowd was booing and jeering but I frankly didn't care because I was walking down the ramp about be by that ring;

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship! Introducing the challenger, being accompanied by NXT winner Bryan Rowley from Buffalo, New York...The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!" exclaimed ring announcer Justin Roberts.

"Pretty exciting isn't it?" asked Beth as she said it in my ear because the arena was deafening

I shook my head in agreement as we approached the ring and Beth entered, while I just stood at ringside but seeing her in the ring, it wasn't only cool but I couldn't admit it in front of her but Beth is a total babe. Then I heard Kelly Kelly's intro and everyone in the arena cheered wildly!

"And her opponent, the Divas' Champion...Kelly Kelly!" exclaimed Justin Roberts

Beth looked didn't look fazed at all, I just cheered Beth on;

"She's nothing Beth, you're the true champ!" I yelled

Beth acknowledged me by smiling, which to even get a smile from her was a victory for me in itself!

The bell rang and the match began...

Beth quickly charged Kelly Kelly and knocked her down with a clothesline, and then began stomping away at Kelly Kelly.

"Yeah Beth, stomp her out!" I yelled

Beth grabbed her by the hair but Kelly Kelly kicked Beth in the stomach and causing Beth to release her grip, Kelly Kelly whipped Beth into the corner and began rapidly punching her...

"One...two...three...four" the audience chanted as Kelly Kelly was punching Beth but Beth quickly pushed her off causing Kelly Kelly to hit the ground. Beth picked up Kelly Kelly and delivered a huge suplex to her;

"Yeah!" I exclaimed

Beth then grabbed Kelly Kelly again but Kelly Kelly kicked Beth in her head and then delivered an ankle lock to Beth but knowing how strong Beth is, she managed to power out of it! Kelly Kelly went to pin Beth but she kicked out when the ref got to one. Kelly Kelly then Irish whipped Beth into the corner, she hoisted Beth onto the turnbuckle and then delivered a powerful hurricanrana off the top rope, and Beth looked hurt. Kelly went for the pin but I knew I had to do something, I mean after all it was nice enough that Beth let me accompany her to the ring so I figured I do something for her, I put Beth's foot on the rope and then backed up. For that action the crowd booed the hell out of me but I didn't really care, I owed that to Beth. Kelly Kelly however was pissed at me;

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled at me

"Oh come on!" I yelled back

When Kelly Kelly turned around, Beth delivered the Glam Slam and went for the pin and to make sure Beth won it, I held down Kelly Kelly's boot so he couldn't reach the rope

"One...two...three!" counted the ref

The bell rang signaling the end of the match

"Here is your winner and the new Divas' champion...Beth Phoenix!" exclaimed Justin Roberts

The crowd booed wildly and I entered the ring and raised up Beth's arm as she raised the Divas' championship in the air with her other. We walked out of the ring and into the backstage area where Beth grabbed my arm.

"I saw what you did and I just wanted to say thanks" said Beth as she kissed me on the cheek

"Wow...I don't know what to say" I replied as I put my hand on the cheek she kissed

"I kinda liked having you at my side, you're not so bad...when you make your debut match, I'll accompany you, how's that?" she asked

"I'd like that...how's evening things up, how 'bout a kiss on the other cheek" I joked

Beth chuckled but she did it anyways...didn't think she would. She walked off to her locker room and I was going to mine when I bumped into the Miz;

"Hey watch it rookie!" said the Miz cockily

"Whoa, be cool dude...sorry" I replied

"Look pal, out of my way because I have a number one contenders match against Mysterio and when I win, I'm gonna that World Heavyweight championship!" exclaimed Miz all cocky like

"Good luck Miz, one day I'm gonna be fit to wear that World Heavyweight Championship around my waist" I said trying to get on his good side

"Ha! You're not even fit to wipe the dirt off my boots, now step aside!" he said as he pushed me to the ground...If the Miz thinks I'm gonna take that off him...he's mistaken!

_(A/N) My first WWE fic in ages man, I discontinued the other one I wrote because I finished it in the create-a-story mode in WWE '12...yeah I know. This one however will be on here! I hope you liked it and didn't mind the what is seeming to be a Beth Phoenix x OC pairing. What can I say she's a kick ass diva! Also I hope nobody found her OOC (Out of character) because I wasn't aiming for that. Chapter 2 will be up soon! Until next time!_


	2. A not so awesome outcome

_The story is switching to 3rd person, but it will switch back to Bryan's P.O.V after the match!_

"AWESOME! I CAME TO PLAY, THERE'S A PRICE TO PAY..." Went Miz's theme, the arena booed and jeered him but Miz just ignored the crowd;

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, approaching the ring from Cleveland, Ohio...weighing in at 231 pounds...THE MIZ!" exclaimed Justin Roberts

The crowd was booing him but Miz seemed to revel in the crowd's hatred for him as he normally does, he stood in the ring waiting for his opponent;

"BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619! HEY BOOYAKA BOOYAKA THAT'S MY PUEBLO!" went Rey's theme and the crowd was ecstatic!

"And his opponent, from San Diego, California weighing in at 175 pounds...REY MYSTERIO!" exclaimed Justin Roberts

Rey was just as enthusiastic as always, slapping hands with the fans as he made his way to the ring, he and Miz locked eyes.

"_Rey's going down!_" Miz thought to himself

Rey entered the ring and the bell rang;

"Here we go, this match is to determine who will face CM Punk at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Title!" exclaimed Jerry Lawler

"My money's on the Miz!" replied Michael Cole

"Why doesn't that shock me?" replied Jerry Lawler sarcastically

The Miz and Mysterio locked up and Miz threw a punch which Rey countered and kicked Miz in the gut.

"What a kick by Mysterio!" exclaimed Jerry Lawler

The Miz recovered and grabbed Rey and threw him across the ropes, and when Rey came back to him Rey had jumped up and got Miz in a hurricanrana.

"Come on Miz, get up!" exclaimed Michael Cole.

"You know Cole, for the life of me I'll never figure out your obsession with the Miz" said Jerry Lawler

"He's just AWESOME!" exclaimed Michael Cole, "Yeah Miz, nice neck-breaker!" exclaimed Michael Cole as Miz had gotten Rey with a neck-breaker

The Miz covered Mysterio...

"One...two..." and Rey kicked out, I guess the Miz is gonna have to punish Mysterio a little but more!" exclaimed Michael Cole, "Oh and what a kick by Miz...COME ON MIZ!" exclaimed Michael Cole

"Whoa, what a counter by Mysterio!" exclaimed Jerry Lawler as Miz tried to hit Mysterio but Rey rolled up Miz into a schoolboy pin;

"One...two..." went the ref but Miz kicked out

"That's right Miz, nice kick out!" exclaimed Michael Cole

"Cole, do the world a favor and shut up about the Miz" said an annoyed Jerry Lawler

"It's not my fault Miz thinks I'm awesome" said Michael Cole proudly

"I think you're annoying" replied Jerry Lawler

Miz grabbed Mysterio and was about to hit his finisher the Skull Crushing Finale

"SKULL CRUSHING FINALE...NO! MYSTERIO COUNTERED IT, HURRICANRANA BUT HE KNOCKED MIZ INTO THE REF AND...hey wait a minute" said Michael Cole shocked

"It's Bryan Rowley! He wants the Miz!" exclaimed Jerry Lawler

Bryan had entered the ring from the crowd with a chair and he entered the ring and hit Miz knocking him out and he then proceeded to put Rey on Miz and he got the hell out of there...

"Hey wait, the ref's waking up, he's counting!" exclaimed Cole

"One...two...three!" counted the ref

The bell rang and the match was over...

"Here is your winner...REY MYSTERIO!" exclaimed Justin Roberts

"So it looks like Mysterio is going to meet CM Punk for his WWE title!" exclaimed Jerry Lawler

"Miz got screwed! This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Michael Cole

"Oh shut up Cole" replied Jerry Lawler

Mysterio meanwhile was celebrating in the ring, unaware of what happened...

**[BRYAN'S P.O.V]**

Taking out that punk Miz had felt really good, and for what I did the crowd was patting me on the back and since Rey was cool with me, I figure I'd help him out. I was just chilling backstage when all of a sudden I was grabbed by R-Truth and he looked pissed!  
>"Hey, who the hell do you think you are attacking Miz like that?" asked R-Truth<p>

"Who do I think I am? I think I'm the NXT winner and I think I just helped my boy Rey!" I proudly exclaimed standing my ground

"That's it, you 'bout to get got!" exclaimed R-Truth

Before I knew it, R-Truth had gotten me with his finisher _What's Up_ and I just blacked out from the impact.

**[BACK TO 3rd PERSON]**

Beth Phoenix had just stepped out of the shower and she had gotten dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans when she noticed Bryan's body on the floor, he wasn't responding.

"Bryan...Bryan! I need help over here!" exclaimed Beth as she signaled for paramedics

The paramedics then came to Bryan's aide, examining him for any serious injuries.

_(A/N) Wow...looks like Beth cares for Bryan and like said before I hope I didn't make her OOC,but that damn Little Jimmy R-Truth...how dare he attack Bryan like that but hell if you try to make a name for yourself on Miz you're gonna get got! So that was chapter 2 and I hope you liked it, chapter 3 will be up soon! Until next time!_


End file.
